Child's Play
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: Raising children is hard. Especially when these kids are super heroes in training and can barely get along. Take a look into these not-so-innocent lives and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Child's Play**

An Avenger's Fanfic  
By  
Jodiexluvsxanime

* * *

Natalia and Clint peek into their sons room. He sat in front of the TV screen, his brown eyes narrowed in concentration as he punches the buttons on his game controller. Gun shots sound from the speaker, as he was playing Call of Duty.

He only had his black shirt halfway on, his arm sticking out the neck hole. He didn't really notice.

"Chase," Natalia calls out. "Turn off the game and let's go, I told you to get ready an hour ago!"

"I don't want to go." Chase scowls. "I'd be the oldest and I don't know anyone."

"Get over it." She narrows her eyes and walks up to her 11 year old. "Your going and that's final."

"I'm not leaving this spot! What's the point of going there anyways?"

Clint hits Chase upside the head with a pillow, "Listen to your mom and get off that game."

Chase pauses the game and switches the TV off, muttering something about 'I'll be back' and puts his shirt all the way on. He throws a few clothes and handheld games into a duffel bag and throws it on the ground. He throws his hands up in gestures to the bag.

"There. All done. Can I finish playing now?"

"No, we're leaving now." Clint instructs. "Get in the car,"

"What about breakfast?" Chase scoffs. "Isn't that, like, the most important meal of the day?"

"Don't give me that crap." Natalia lifts up the duffel bag and takes it downstairs.

Chase groans and stomps downstairs after her, crossing his arms across his chest as he walks outside. He squints his eyes at the bright sunlight and looks away.

"It's too bright." He complains, covering his eyes completely.

"That's what you get for staying inside all the time." Clint pats his son on the back. "Now get in the car."

"Can I at least know where we're going?" Chase huffs.

He's answered with a few muttered no's. The car starts and the small family drives off and onto the highway. Chase slumps down in his seat and crosses his arms as he glares up in the basic direction of the sun. It was too bright to see his game screen, so he was stuck without anything to do for however long it would take to get to the destination.

Natalia leans back in her seat and props her feet up on the dashboard. She closes her eyes as Clint drives them to the secret destination. Clint glances back at Chase, surprised to find him sleeping soundly in the back seat.

'_How long was he playing that game?' _He wonders silently.

He parks in the airport parking lot and exit's the car. He slings Chase over his shoulder while Natalia gets his duffel bag. They enter the airport and go through security. They're soon on the next plane to New York.

* * *

Up in a New York skyscraper that cost thousands, was the Stark family. The original habitant was Tony Stark, the playboy, genius, millionaire. But… he soon started a family with his assistant, Virginia Potts. They had a child and named her Crystal 7 years ago.

Crystal stares up at her neon green ceiling and smiles. Today, Tony had told her she was going on a special trip. She would meet a lot of other kids that would like her for non-money related reasons. She rolls over and falls off the bed with a heavy thump.

She grunts and sits up, stretching before standing fully up. She checks the time and finds she has a little over 30 minutes to get ready. She grabs a towel and disappears into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After her shower, Crystal sits on her bed and combs through her hair. She puts it up in her usual style and goes through her drawers to put some clothes on. Her hazel eyes flicker in excitement, looking forward to meeting these new people, but not eager to show it.

She puts on a bright yellow shirt with shoes to match and black skinny jeans. She searches around the top of her dresser and finds her special gloves. She puts them in her bag and focuses on getting serious. She forces a frown onto her face and exits her room.

"Daad, do I have to go?" She whines.

"Yes." Tony rolls his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Shut up, or else."

Crystal glares and stops talking, already knowing the 'or else' would be getting rid of her. Due to a very unique relationship, Tony had made it very clear to her that if she got too annoying, he'd ship her off. Sure, he was lying most of them time when he threatened it, but he said it a lot.

She innerly smiles as they get in the car and drive off. She puts on a pouty face and crosses her arms.

"Dad, I'm hungry." She announces.

"We'll stop and get you a burger." Tony waves his hand dismissively.

"I don't want a burger." She hides a small smirk.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Anything but a burger."

"Chicken nuggets?"

"Nope, I'm not in the mood for those!"

Tony sighs in annoyance and glares at the road in front of him. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"If you don't tell me what you want, your not getting anything-"

"Pizza." Crystal blurts out. "I want cheese pizza with sausage."

"Al-"

"No, bacon."

"…"

"Sausa…. No, bacon! Defiantly bacon!"

'_This is gonna be a long ride.' _Tony shakes his head.

* * *

Jaime ducks under the covers and closes her bright green eyes. She trembles as she peeks out at the squirrel that came in through her window and was now eating her sandwich. She was getting ready to go, but soon became scared of the intruder.

Bruce enters and scans the room. His eyes stop on the squirrel eating his 10 year old daughters sandwhich. He sighs and shoos it out the window before turning to his daughter.

"Jaime, it's gone." He announces softly.

Jaime pokes her head out from under the cover and smiles softly, "Thanks, Daddy."

She leaves her cover, revealing her bright pink dress that went down below her hips and baby blue shorts. She flutters her eyes and closes her windows to prevent anymore 'intruders'.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She nods, leading the way to the car. "Where're we going?"

"New York." He simply answers, starting the car and driving to the airport.

Jaime falls silent as she stares out the window, the blurry objects keeping her content. As the car rolls to a stop, she chews on her lower lip nervously. She stares up at the large planes and frowns.

'_Those things can fly?' _She gapes up as one takes to the sky.

She clings to her dads shirt as he enters the busy airport. Their both silent as they board the plane, each for their own reasons. Bruce glances at his daughter and shakes his head slowly.

Jaime stares at the boy sitting across from her. He smiles and she begins to innerly freak out. He leans across the row and waves.

"Hi." He grins.

Jaime stares bug-eyed as her breath quickens. She stares wordlessly at the boy talking to her.

"You okay?" The boy pokes her forehead.

Jaime gasps and jerks away, horrified at the new person. She wasn't really good with people, being too shy to even leave the house a lot of the time. She curls up into a ball and tries to calm down.

* * *

Jhonny sits inside a Starbucks, swinging his feet idly. His dad, Steve Rogers sighs and closes his eyes as the waitress comes up to take their order.

Jhonny smiles eagerly, "I want a hot chocolate with extra whip cream. No foam and a little bit chocolate syrup, 'kay?"

The waitress rolls her eyes and writes down a simple 'Hot Cocoa' before turning to Steve.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He grunts.

The waitress leaves the two people in peace. Jhonny was only 8. But he knew a lot. His dad, also known as Captain America, had taken him here to tell him something his mother doesn't know about.

"Jhonny, I have to take you somewhere. It's a secret, but important." He explains. "There's a few other kids around your age, but otherwise, I can't tell you more."

"….Am I in trouble?" Jhonny frowns.

"No no, I just can't tell you what it is until we get there."

"The let's go!" Jhonny huffs, forgetting about his drink.

Steve leads the way back to the parking lot and gets in the car. Jhonny hops into the back seat with an eager laugh. He peeks out the window and watches as the town flies by.

"Dad, we're in the desert?" Jhonny questions.

He now wondered even more where they were going, and why it was so important.

* * *

Thor and his 7 year old daughter, Ashley land in the desert with a boom of thunder. They weren't too far away from their destination. Ashley shakes out her dirty blonde hair and sighs softly. Her deep blue eyes scan the area.

"Sand, sand and even more sand." An even younger child who didn't belong to Thor giggles. "We must be in the desert, right daddy?"

Her 'daddy' glances at her with a bored expression, "That's right."

Zeena was Loki's first(and hopefully last) daughter. He claims it was a pure accident, but no one is really sure. Zeena was 5 and acted like it, unlike all the other kids she'd met.

"Ash…Ashley!" Zeena runs up to her cousin. "I found you!"

"I've been here the whole time." Ashley sighs, being patient with the 'off' child.

"Really?" Zeena gasps, Ashley nodding in reply.

"Brother, was it really necessary for me to accompany you in this idiotic trip?" Loki frowns and rolls his eyes.

"Yes. Our world is in danger also, and your monster is very clingy." Thor begins to lead the way to their destination.

"She is not."

"And she's a danger to herself as well as others."

"Alright, that part might be true."

Ashley glares at Zeena, but the child stares back unfazed by the look. She continues her ramblings on cartoons, questioning where they were or where they were going every now and then. Ashley groans loudly and clamps a hand over Zeena's mouth.

"Look Zeena, let's play the quiet game." She says with forced patience.

"I like games!" Zeena nods so fast, Ashley thought(read:wished) her head was going to fall off.

"Okay, so you have to stay extremely quiet until we get to our place."

Zeena crosses her arm and pouts, "I don't like this game."

"If you lose, you'll get a bigger version of this," Ashley thrusts her hand into the air, a loud boom of thunder roaring through the sky.

Zeena squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her arms around her head in a defensive position. She falls to her knees and goes into fetal position at the noise. That's right. Zeena is afraid of thunder.

Thor and Loki look back to see the child freaking out on the ground, Ashley standing triumphantly and observing her hand. It takes a lot to do that, but she finally found something to trigger it: shutting up Zeena.

Zeena stands, slightly shaken, and narrows her eyes at her older cousin, "Don't do that."

"What?" Ashley smirks. "You mean, this?" Ashley summons more thunder, this time closer to Zeena.

"Stop it!" Zeena shrieks, using one hand to hold on ear, the other hand pointed outwards and sending Ashley flying across the desert.

Thor catches his own daughter and sets her on her feet. He gives her a look to stop torturing Zeena and keeps walking. Ashley sighs and mutters something under her breath and follows hastily.

Loki picks up Zeena, whom refused to uncurl from her ball-shaped form. He holds her bridal style and walks on into the night.

"You need to get over this whole thunder thing." He mutters.

* * *

**Phew! I've got all their kids! I made sure to make them extremely diffrent, you'll find out why later :3**

**Oh! Here's the kids' profiles: quizilla . teennick (slash)stories/23825216/childs-play-ch-0**

**Do it without the spaces :P Because fanfiction seems to have a thing against links**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hidden deep within the desert and off some ways from the nearest freeway lays a dull grey building that towered high in the sky. It had many stories and rooms hidden within it, and it actually was pretty fancy on the inside.

The 6 families(more or less) plus their kids enter the building. They meet in the main room, located in the center of the secret building. The parents stare blankly at nothing in particular, while the kids couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

Nick Fury observes each of the very different kids and nods in approval. He clears his throat loudly, making sure everyone was paying attention. He gives a soft smile.

"I'm glad you could all come." Nick announces. "Kids, why don't you follow Phil into the living room?"

The parents shoo their kids away, whom eagerly follow Phil… Poor Phil. As soon as he had is back turned, Crystal picks up a stray photo frame and throws it at him. He whirls around and narrows his eyes at the 'pests', all of which gave him innocent looks.

He turns back around and leads the way a bit faster. Crystal shoots a look to Jhonny who sticks his tounge out. He ignores her and keeps walking. Chase plucks a fake lemon from a bowl and chucks it at Phil's head. More innocent looks.

"If you throw one more thing," Phil growls. "Your in so much trouble."

The kids are silent, coming to a narrow hall with barely anything to throw at Phil. They frown and pout, until Ashley gets an idea. She turns to Zeena with a smile. The younger child returns it with a confused look.

Ashley lifts Zeena up into the air and throws her at Phil with expert aim. Zeena knocks the poor guy over and into the bookshelf, successfully knocking more things down. The kids laugh, Zeena soon joining in unsurely. They make their way to the living room by themselves and go off their own separate ways.

Jhonny walks up to the large flat screen TV and searches for the remote. He finds it stuck to the side with some Velcro. He smiles and snatches the remote down, turning on the TV with ease. He drags a beanbag over and plops down, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He flips through the channels until he finds a cartoon that appealed to him.

Ashley grins and pulls up a purple beanbag to sit next to him. She props her feet up like him and sips on a soda she had found unopened. She smacks her lips and offers the soda to Jhonny. He gladly accepts it and takes a sip of his own.

Crystal rolls her eyes and leaves the living room. She finds herself in the kitchen and her jaw drops in amazement. There were so many sweets and candies just out in the open! She stands on her toes so she could grab a bowl of jolly ranchers. She giggles as she accidentally knocks down a big jar of marshmallows, spilling them all over the floor. She sits on the floor and digs into the various sweets she'd pulled down.

Chase sits on the recliner with his legs crossed, pulling a Nintendo DSi out his deep jeans pocket. He sticks in the ear buds and turns to volume up so he wouldn't have to hear the other brats' noises. He's soon absorbed into his game and out of reality. He makes grunts and small cheers as he plays.

Zeena frowns, being left alone once again. She begins to walk up to Ashley, but a fierce glare steers her in another direction. She finds Jaime in a corner alone, and felt confused. She drops down heavily on her butt in front of the anti-social child.

"Hey, why're you just in the corner by yourself?" Zeena questions.

"Just because." Jaime whispers, curling tighter into a ball. She wished she could just disapear.

"I'm Zeena, what's your name?"

No answer.

"Hey! Hello? I'm talking to you!"

Still no answer. Zeena leans as close as she dared to Jaime's face. She stares into the girls eyes for a few moments before closing her own. She focuses and leaves reality for a few moments. She comes back with a bright smile.

"Your name's Jaime, right? Your very shy, even though your daddy's the Hulk." Zeena smiles, noticing the look of confusion and surprise on Jaime's face. "Surprised?" Jaime nods slowly. "I'm a mind reader, hehe." Zeena grins.

Zeena begins to hold a one-sided conversation with the shy, anti-social girl. Jaime smiles a few times, but otherwise doesn't answer.

Ashley smiles, enjoying her company with Jhonny. They were talking about who was the best cartoon character in each show. He could get a bit stubborn at times, but otherwise, the kids agreed. The soda had been finished, the can tossed aside.

Phil enters the room, obviously pissed. He stomps up to the TV and switches it off, ignoring the protests of the two watching it. He snatches Jhonny's Nintendo away, ignoring his screams of horror and how he 'almost had it'.

"Everybody line up!" Phil shouts, the kids slowly doing as he says. "Now just because your kids and your new, doesn't mean you can treat me like crap! …We're missing one."

Phil goes into the other room, not surprised to see Crystal bouncing off the walls from all the sugar she had. He snatches her up and puts her in the living room with all the other kids.

"Now, as I was saying-"

"Your not the boss of us," Zeena snaps, glad to see some of the other kids giving her encouraging smiles. "We were perfectly fine until you came in here like you owned the place, which you probably don't! I mean, all you had to do was bring us here and leave, so… shoo! Get out!"

Phil stares dumbstruck at the little 5 year old that just told him off. He was speechless and could only stutter gibberish. His face turns pink with anger as he turns away from the kids.

"What did you expect? She's Loki's child." Tony chuckles teasingly.

Loki rolls his eyes at this comment, but doesn't say anything.

"If you expected her to be a perfect little angel, then you should really get your head checked out." Natalia comments with a snort.

"Oh shut up. All of you." Phil goes down the hall to avoid them. "They all act like children..."

* * *

**And there's another chapter :3 Don't forget to review! Is everyone in character?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It'd been a week since the kids had assembled in the secret building, and they still were barely getting along. They fought about as much as their parents and couldn't stand to be in the same room together for more than 10 minutes. At the time, those who got along fairly well went off their own separate ways.

Chase and Jhonny were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. They were both focused intently on their Nintendo's as they raced head-to-head in Mario Kart. They laugh and yell in protest, both trying to win the race. Everything was perfectly great until a winner was found: Jhonny.

"No way, I want a rematch!" Chase hisses.

"I won fair and square, Chase. Don't be a sore loser." Jhonny smirks.

"Shut up you little, cheating brat!"

Chase dives across the table and tackles Jhonny to the ground. The two roll around on the ground, one trying to get on top of the other. Chase uses his size and gets on top, throwing punches at Jhonny. The younger boy throws Chase off and punches him back.

Nick Fury enters the kitchen in the middle of their fight. He sighs and contemplates whether or not to break it up. After a few minutes, he walks up and grabs Chase by his shirt, dragging him away from Jhonny. He ignores his protest and puts him in a corner for time out. He does the same to Jhonny and walks away.

* * *

Crystal and Ashley turn off the hose and smile proudly at the large mud pool they had created. They wore shorts and tank tops, their hair up in ponytails so it would be out the way. Crystal had introduced Ashley to the game: Mud Wrestling.

Ashley thought it seemed easy enough, and pretty fun. She pulls off her shoes and follows Crystal to the middle of the ring. She was secretly enjoying the feeling of the odd, squishy substance between her toes. She'd never tried this on Asgard, but she made a note to show everyone when she got back home.

Crystal laughs, "You ready, Ash?"

"Yeah!"

"Ding. Ding." Crystal pretends to ring a bell and starts trying to knock Ashley off her feet. "Oh, and no god powers!"

Ashley shrugs off the new rule and starts to wrestle back, determined not to lose. The two girls slip and slide about the mud, using each other for balance and at the same time, trying to knock the other over.

The two of them fall on their backs, the mud winning in the end. They laugh at their fail, sitting in the mud for a few moments more. Crystal stands with expert ability from doing this many times before, helping Ashley to her feet with much struggle.

They add a bit more water to their large mud puddle and start another round. They're interrupted by Natalia.

"Mud wrestling?" She sniggers softly. "Didn't think such… special kids were into these kind of things."

* * *

Jaime disappears into her room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She carefully sets the two items down on the dresser and pulls her shoes off. She climbs into her bed and switches on the TV, flipping through channels for a few seconds until she finds herself watching Spongebob.

She knits her eyebrows together at the weird, yellow square she'd never noticed before. She was confused at his antics, watching the screen intently. Before long, she's absorbed into the show and no longer questioning the way it worked.

Jaime laughs softly as she begins to compare the characters in the show to the other kids in this 'house'. Chase would be Squidward, no doubt. Then Crystal would be Pearl, Jhonny would be either Mr. Krabs or Patrick, Ashley could be Mrs. Puff and Zeena would be Spongebob, no questions asked.

Jaime laughs again, slightly louder this time. She liked being alone, no yelling and no arguing. She could do whatever she wanted when she was alone. She breaks a cookie in half and dips it in the milk like she'd seen on TV.

She takes a bite and nods slowly, "So it does taste different." She dips the other half in the milk and munches loudly on it. Milk drips onto her hand and down her arm, but she didn't mind too much right now. These cookies were too great.

* * *

Surprising everyone in the building, Zeena had been good for the entire week. She didn't break anything, throw tantrums or use her powers to cause chaos throughout the house. So no one would suspect her. Zeena was smarter than everyone thought.

She'd gotten a hold of Nick's laptop, having no idea what it was. She stares at it for sometime before figuring out how to work the mouse-pad. She moves the small arrow ever to the big 'E' for internet(something she didn't understand).

After more playing around with the various buttons and commands, she has the computer mastered in 15 minutes. She clicks on the search bar and tries to think of something to search. She snaps her fingers with a smile.

"L….O….K….I." She says each letter out loud as she types it in. She his enter and waits for everything to load.

The first thing she sees is a news report about the destruction of New York. 'Rescued by the Avengers' it said. Not knowing all the words, she searches something else.

"What's the name of those cute little dogs?" She mumbles to herself. "Porky…. Lorki's… Storki's… Oh! Oh! I think it's Thorki's!"

So she types it in and guess what she finds? It wasn't a dog, that's for sure. She stares unblinkingly at all the pictures, horrified and surprised and amazed all at the same time.

"You can do that in Midgard?" She gasps. She quickly leaves the page(but not before making one of those pictures Nick's screen saver). "Well Zeena, it's now or never."

Zeena goes into the cabinets and grabs the pink spray paint she'd been saving. She sneaks around the house and disappears into Bruce's room, where he was taking a small nap before he got to work.

She giggles and begins to spray his hair pink, then his hands… his feet… his cheeks…. And his chest. She frowns as she finds she's all out of paint and exit's the room hurriedly. After disposing of the paint, she grabs some whipped cream.

She dashes into Tony's room and locks the door just in case. She sneaks over to his iron man suit and shakes the whipped cream can. He had called her stupid earlier on in the day, and he wasn't going to get away with it.

Zeena puts whipped cream in every crack and crevice of the suit, including the blaster and/or guns. She writes a barely legible 'Z' on the helmet part and skips out the room, simply dropping the empty whipped cream can on the floor.

"Now for Natalia… She'll never feed me vegetables again!"

Zeena goes down into Bruce's lab and grabs the big jar of spiders being used for one of his experiments she didn't care about. She simply walks into Natalia's room and grabs a spider out.

She squeezes the spider until it leaks green goo. She writes an unreadable Z on the wall and let's the rest of the spiders loose. Black Widows to be exact.

Zeena smirks and goes into Loki's room and stands before him, "Daddy?"  
"What now, you pint-sized hellion?" Loki sighs.

"I did something bad." Zeena whispers with a devious look on her face.

"And what did you do?"

"Come here." Zeena calls her dad forward so she could whisper in his ear.

As Zeena lists off the things she did, Loki's smirk grows wide. He tells her 'Good Job' and actually plays with her for once. He turns off the lights and pulls out a flash light. He shines it along the walls, Zeena chasing after the light with glee.

_**Dinner Time…**_

Dinner was being finished up, and everyone that messed with Zeena earlier was in a crappy mood. The kids giggle and chat amongst themselves, oblivious to the deathly aura in the air. The first to speak up is Natalia.

"Zeena, honey? Did you happen to go in my room today?" Natalia asks gently, though it was obvious she was ready to rip someone's head off.

"I was going to," Zeena whimpers. "But when I went in looking for you, there were spiders everywhere!"

"Why were you going to my room?"

"I made you this!" Zeena produces a small charm she made in 5 seconds. "Isn't it pretty?"

Natalia accepts the gift with a smile, "Thank you, Zeena. Did you see anyone come in or out my room?"

Zeena leans across the table and whispers in Natalia's ear, "Bruce."

Natalia clenches her fist, making a note to have a 'nice talk' with Bruce later.

"Hey, where is Bruce anyways?" Ashley pipes in, knowing her small cousin was lying her butt off.

"I saw him go all Hulk a few hours ago." Chase pipes in boredly. "It was pretty cool."

"Alright, I'll just come right out with it: Who the hell was in my room?" Tony snaps.

Zeena checks for whoever's absent at the table and provides an answer, "Jaime went in there with a can of that Cool Whip stuff earlier! Then she went and got some cookies, couldn't even share any with me…"

Ashley narrows her eyes, "But Jaime's such a shy, nice girl."

"It's always to quiet ones." Zeena glares, knowing exactly what Ashley was trying to do.

"Jaime, huh? You sure your not hiding something, pip-squeak?" Tony scowls. "Cause there was a letter written on the helmet. Do you know what letter it was?"

Zeena quickly slurs her voice when she says 'W', making it sound like 'uble-boo'. Tony frowns, mostly in pity of what he thought about the girl. He thought she was mental.

Jhonny sets his fork down and stands up, "Zeena, stop lying. You might be fooling everyone else, and I must admit you're a really good liar. But I saw you go in each of those rooms with each piece of evidence."

Zeena's eyes widen slightly, "What're you talking about, Jhonny?" She makes her eyes water. "I was with Hawkeye for the majority of the day, how could you say that about me? I thought we were friends?"

"Cut the act," Ashley pipes in. "Even I know your lying."

Zeena sniffles, "Even my own cousin's against me!" She does a quick scan around the table and sees no ones buying it. She wipes her fake tears away and groans loudly. "Alright, you caught me. Thanks a lot guys, just ruin my fun like that."

"You are dead brat!" Natalia roars.

"You can't catch me!" Zeena jumps out her chair and runs out the kitchen. She circles around and snatches a pork chop off someone's plate, hopping on top of the fridge as a hiding spot.

* * *

**Hehe, the dog Zeena was looking for was a Yorki! Or, uh, Yorkish Terrier! Review! ...Please?**

**Also, if you have any request for anything you want me to write in this story(whether it be a one-worded topic like pizza or something in-depth that really goes with the storyline). Sure _everything _I'm writing is gonna lead up to a pretty cool ending, but I like to see other peoples ideas :3 What should the kids do next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nick decided it would be a good idea for the kids to get out the house, get some fresh air. In reality, he was sick of them. The best idea to come to his mind would be to tire them out.

The Captain goes into the living room to announce it to the children and a majority of their parents.

"Kids, hey." He gets their attention. "Today, instead of sitting in the house all day, we'll be going bowling!"

There's many cheers from the small kids. Even the adults cheer, eager for some time away from the little hellions.

Zeena frowns. "What's bowling?"

"You don't know what bowling is?" Crystal scoffs. "Idiot."

Zeena ignores the insult, "We don't have bowling on Asgard, how do you play?"

"We'll tell you when we get there." Jhonny shrugs.

The kids load up in the car(of which Ashley named the Avengers Mobile) and wait for their 'chaperones' to get in the car.

"Thor, Loki, Natalia. I think you three should watch over the kids." Steve clears his throat awkwardly.

"Hold on, why should I have to watch these idiotic brats?" Loki protests with a scowl. "I didn't even want to come here."

"Because your child is the most work and it's your fault the kids are so hyper." Tony points out.

"That does not mean I want to deal with them."

"Well, too bad."

* * *

The kids sit at the 2 tables in front of their bowling ally's. As soon as Natalia sets up the game, Jhonny rushes forward to start his turn.

He picks up a dark green ball and carries it over to his lane. With a grunt he rolls it down the lane and hits the pins. He cheers as he gets his first strike.

"Show off," Crystal scoffs, grabbing a bright red ball. "This is how it's done!"

Crystal chucks the ball down the lane, the ball rolling into the gutters. She blushes angrily and looks away.

"Yeah, that's so how it's done." Jhonny teases.

"Ah, shut up! I still have another turn!" Crystal grabs a light blue ball and aims it carefully. She smiles at the satisfying sound of a ball hitting pins.

"Great job, Crystal!" Natalia encourages the girl, then realizes something. "Where'd Zeena go?"

"Losing a child, such neglect." Loki smirks and gestures to the gaming area. "She's over playing your odd human games."

"Zeena, it's your turn!" Natalia glares at Loki.

_'Yeah. I neglect my child.'_ She thinks sourly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, here I come." Zeena mutters, clutching a box and a stuffed animal. "Even though I still don't know how to play." She just really wasn't into the game.

"Just pick up a ball, throw it, and knock down the pins." Natalia explains simply, a frown donning her features. "Where'd you get all that stuff?"

"I won those games!" Zeena grins, setting her stuff on the table and starting her turn.

Ashley observes the toys supiciously, "An Ipod... A Nintendo... And a teddy bear.

"Yeah, you peoples' prizes are pretty cool." Zeena uses telelekineses to lift a ball out the dispenser and throws it at the pins. She frowns when she finds not enough fall over. She does a little magic and knocks the rest over. "Woo! I got them all!"

"Stop cheating!" Ashley pops her cousin upside the head.

"Ow, what do you care?" Zeena whimpers, rubbing her head. "I'll cheat all I want…."

"Cheaters never prosper, remember?" Ashley scolds.

"Yeah, well watch me win."

Zeena crosses her arms and glares at her older cousin. The two didn't really have a good history with each other. Ashley knew/thought she was better than Zeena, and Zeena just wanted to be better at something they do. She always lost, and she hated it.

Jaime walks up and grabs a ball, taking a deep breath as she stares down the lane. She rolls it and knocks all the pins down. She smiles softly as the other kids cheer excitedly. She sits on the chair and waits for everyone else to go.

Ashley shoves Zeena to the ground, smirking as the smaller glares up at her.

"What? You were in the way." Ashley teases, picking up a ball.

Zeena stands up and steps away from the blonde, chewing on her lower lip angrily. As Ashley rolls her ball, Zeena flicks her wrist and sends the ball into the gutter. She smirks and watches carefully for Ashley's reaction. She gets none, much to her dismay. Ashley tries again and Zeena tries a bit too hard.  
The bowling ball is pushed higher and slams into the wall. It falls out after a few seconds with a loud thump. Ashley turns to glare at her cousin.

"You. Did not. Just do that." Ashley steps up to Zeena.

"Actually, I did." Zeena takes a step back.

Ashley closes the distance and grabs Zeena by her dress collar, "And why?"

"Because you pushed me." Zeena replies, then mumbles a few words. She poofs away from Ashley and appears on Natalia's lap.

"No fighting in here." Thor warns the two children. "Zeena, no more magic."

"But-"

"You heard your uncle," Loki flicks her head. "Wait until we get home."

Chase picks up a ball at random and rolls it down his alley very uncaring of whether or not he made it. Surprisingly, he knocks a majority of the pins over. He hides his smile and grabs another ball. He chucks it down the lane, aiming for the pins.

"Nice one, Princess." Crystal teases.

"I said not to call me that." Chase crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks out.

"And you call me the child." She rolls her eyes.

The kids play for the next few hours, fighting kept low key. Mostly just teasing every now and then. There were no more broken walls and/or body parts(thank god). Natalia kept the kids from wandering off, something that attempted to happen a lot.

As they arrive back home, Natalia glares at the Avengers who stayed.  
"Never again." She scowls. "Next time you want to take the kids somewhere, don't volunteer me."

"I _told you_ I'd win!" Zeena shoves her older cousin, a smug smile on her face.

"Because you_ cheated!_" Ashley shoves her back.

"Girls, don't fight," Jhonny pulls Zeena away from Ashley.

"And _who_ said cheaters never prosper?" Zeena sticks her tounge out. "Well _guess who prospered._" She makes a mental note to ask what prosper means.

Crystal looks away from her hand game with Jaime to watch the cousins fight. She smirks and crosses her legs, getting comfortable. She loved it when the two demi-gods fought.

"Shut up, you squeaky-voiced _munchkin!_" Ashley hisses.

"Ooooh, so vicious." Zeena rolls her eyes. "Should I be scared?"

Zeena ducks a punch and backs up defensively. She didn't like being hit. Ashley steps forward, Zeena stepping back hastily.

Ashley smirks and places her hands on her hips, "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

Zeena glares, "No, what would give you that idea?"

Ashley takes another step forward, Zeena immediately backing up. Ashley frowns, "That would."

"Whatever Ashley, you think everyone's scared of you." Zeena rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

Ashley smirks, noting her chance to get a last hit in. She grabs Zeena's hand and jerks her towards her, then punches her in the stomach. Zeena hits a drawer holding a flower vase up, knocking it down the moment she hits it.  
"Watch your mouth, Zeena." Ashley turns an walks into the kitchen for a snack.

Jhonny turns to Jaime and gives her a reassuring look. The shy child was worried for her new friend.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Jhonny smiles half-heartedly. "She's a demi-god."

Zeena stands shakily, her face burning red in both embarrassment and anger. Tears build up at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She raises her hand, the drawer she tipped over rising in the air. She throws it at Ashley, not even bothering to smile as it hits.

"ZEENA!" Ashley roars. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Zeena poofs away as Ashley stomps through-out the house in search of her cousin.

* * *

**Review! It makes the kids happy! :D**

**So, how did you like the Zeena-Ashley sibling rivalry?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clint sighs as he hears Ashley stomping and raging down the halls. It's been 3 whole days of this crap, the two Asgardian siblings fighting and screaming. He'd lost track of who'd done what and was officially sick of it. He turns to confront Ashley and does a double take. The usual blonde-haired girl now had dark green, stringy hair. He's so shocked, he forget's what he was going to say. Ashley shoots him a glare and keeps walking.

"Zeena, I'm gonna kill you!" Ashley screams.

"What is with the death threats at 4 in the morning?" Loki leans in the doorway, rather used to the screaming at any other time of day. Just not in the morning.

"Zeena! Look what she did to my hair!" She gestures wildly to her new do'.

Said trouble-making child poofs in and floats a few feet off the ground, looking down at her cousin. Ashley screams with fury and attempts to snatch the girl out the air, but Zeena moves away.

"I didn't touch your stupid hair." Zeena snaps back. "Why do you just assume it was me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS YOU!"

Zeena pauses to think back. She had done a lot of things to Ashley, she just didn't remember messing with her hair. Zeena snaps her fingers and nods, "You did it, remember?"

"_What_?" Ashley grabs Zeena's foot and pulls her down.

Zeena laughs and stands on the actual ground. She crosses her arms, "You really don't remember?"

"No, because your a dirty liar!"

"Hey! I may be a liar, but I'm cleaner than you!"

"Just explain how this mess happened, liar!"

Zeena rolls her eyes, "I tried to teach you some magic but you screwed it up and knocked yourself out and turned your hair green."

Things are silent for a few moments, Ashley's eye twitching the whole time. She takes a deep breath and raises her fist up.

"Fix my hair. Before I bash your face in."

"Daddy! Do you see this!" Zeena points frantically at her cousin. "Even when I'm nice she's acts like an apple!"

"Just change her hair from green and call it a day." Loki leaves the two to fight it out.

"..."

"..."

Zeena groans and mutters a few words, Ashley's hair fading from green to... pink. The mischevious child laughs and poofs away to her hiding spot.

_This should be fun. _

* * *

Crystal sits in the vents, just above the kitchen. Tony had started to hide the sweets from her, and she was going to figure out where. She created a simple plan, having Jaime involved in it because she was such a good girl.

As soon as Tony enters the kitchen, Jaime follows after him. She sits at the table and stares at Tony, her face turning redder and redder with every moment. Crystal then realizes a flaw in her plan: _Jaime doesn't talk to people. _She groans and smacks her forehead as Jaime begins to stutter and babble like an idiot. Tony stares at her for a few moments.

_I wonder... _Tony smirks as his own plan begins to formulate. He grabs a cookie from the jar and walks over to Jaime. He holds it out to her, and when she reaches for it, he snatches it away. Jaime stares wide-eyed and tries again. She was now determined to get the cookie.

"J, don't you want the cookie?"

"_Yes_." Jaime replies just above a whisper.

"I didn't catch that, your going to have to be louder."

Crystal squeaks, she knew her dad too well. She begins to climb through the vents, away from the blow-out zone. She falls through a weak grate and lands in Bruce's lab. The scientist stares at her in surprise.

"Bruce! Bruce! Tony's trying to make Jaime hulk-out!" Crystal shouts. She didn't want the house destroyed...

Bruce curses and heads towards the kitchen. No one knew this, but Jaime's hulk-outs were a lot worse than his. He stops mid-stride as a horrified scream fills the air. He peeks into the kitchen and sees Tony knocked out on the ground, the kitchen being destroyed, cookies thrown all over the ground. Jaime was the cause of it all, her skin green and muscly.

Zeena peeks in a smiles, "Hehe, go Jaime!"

"Not helping." Bruce sighs.

"Who said I was trying to help? This is pretty fun to watch." She shrugs.

"..."

"..."

"Please leave."

_**7pm, with the kids.**_

All the kids had decieded to have an "adventure" by going out into the desert to see what they could find. Actually, it was Chase's idea and everyone else went along with it because they had nothing to do. They all knew it was a pretty dumb idea, but who cares? It's just a stupid desert.

"B-But what if we get lost?" Jaime whimpers, staying close just in case.

"Then Zeena will poof us back home with her magic." Chase shrugs.

Zeena blinks a few times, surprised with what Chase just said, "Uh, Chase?"

"What if we get attacked?"

"By what? It's a _desert._"

"Exactly! We don't know what's out there!"

Zeena tries again, "Chase!"

"We'll just kick their butts and Zeena will poof us home."

"Why're you depending so much on Zeena?" Ashley scoffs. "I've got powers too!"

"I'd rather not depend on _your _sad excuse that you call magic." Chase teases.

"Chase, I might not be able to teleport us ALL back if something goes wrong." Zeena chimes in.

"_What? _But you do it all the time!"

"I teleport _myself _all the time. I can bring one, maybe 2 people tops with me."

Chase sighs, "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

They keep walking on through the desert for a good 30 minutes before Jhonny gets fed up with it. He stops everyone and explains his idea.

"Alright, who here can fly?" He asks like its something you ask everyday.

Zeena, Ashley and Crystal all raise their hands.

"Crystal, you can fly?"

"Well yeah, my dad is _Tony Stark. _I have tons of old inventions, my shoes hover." Crystal leans down and pushes a button on the side of her shoes. Moments later, she's floating in mid-air.

"Alright, cool. You each carry one other person."

"I'll carry Jaime." Zeena offers, knowing she'd get stuck with the heaviest person if she didn't say something now.

"I'll get Chase, since I can hold more." Crystal smirks.

"Then, I guess I have Jhonny." Ashley sighs.

Each flyer grabs their passenger and takes to the air. After another 30 minutes of being in the sky, flying at top speeds, they see a big buildiing. The first question that pops into their mind is: _Who puts a building in the middle of nowhere? _

"Let's go check it out!" Crystal laughs. "We can be like the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and spy!"

"Yeah, that would be so awesome!" Chase claps his hands together. "Let's land on the roof!"

"Yeah, great, whatever." Ashley puffs. "God, your heavy."

They land not-so-gracefully nor quietly or even STEALTHILY on the roof. They quickly right themselves and begin to look for a way in. This isn't gonna end well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The kids decide to split up into groups of two so they could explore easier. The building was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside, which amazed the children to no ends. But then again, they lived in a SHIELD building. They had no idea who's building this was, just that they had a huge grudge against the Avengers and an even bigger grudge against Loki. What did they do?

Crystal and Jhonny explore the higher levels together as silently as possible. They were hoping to find other reasons why they hated the Avengers and Loki. All they found before was a wall filled with pictures, that seemed to resemble one of those hit lists you saw in movies about revenge. Other than that, the room looked like a normal office with a desk, computer, lamp and a few chairs.

Crystal follows Johnny down the hall of the weirdly placed building. She opens a door and peers in at the many computers. She stops Johnny before he gets too far.

"Johnny, look in here!" She yell-whispers.

"It's a bunch of computers?" Johnny follows her in, obviously confused.

"Yeah, and now we're gonna look through them for evidence, cause that's what spies do."

"We can't even see anything..."

Crystal rolls her eyes and slides her hand along the wall to look for a light switch, "Your such a downer." She stops as she finds something that feels like it might be a light switch. She fumbles with the switches until dim light fills the room, a loud whirr accompanying it.

"_Real _stealthy, Crystal." Johnny walks over to a computer. "I bet they have some complicated password." He wiggles the mouse to make the screen pop up. "See?" He gestures to the bar asking for a password.

"Yeah, but this one's already on." Crystal sits down. "If you don't wanna be in here, go keep watch."

"I don't want to be in this building at all." Johnny grumbles, sitting down next to her. "What if we get caught?"

"We kick their asses."

"And if we lose?"

"We find Zeena."

They search through the computer with ease, tapping on the screen and looking for anything that had information. Johnny leans forward and pulls everything off the main computer screen, surronding them with various graphs, pictures and word documents. Crystal nods in approval and starts to flip through pictures. Johnny sighs and looks through word documents, mainly scanning for anything interesting.

He stops when he spots something like a journal entry. He makes it bigger and shows it to Crystal, various pictures of destroyed Manhattan spreading across the room. Crystal skims the journal entry and frowns. She raises her camera phone and snaps a picture.

"This one's about Loki." She states. "Loki and the Tesseract. Those are the only words I know."

"What language is this?" Johnny flips through a few more documents, all written in the same, foreign language.

"Hey look, it's baby me!" Crystal points, a bit creeped out.

They hear someone from outside trying to get in and quickly push everything back onto the computer screen. They cover it up with a thick drape and begin to panic. Johnny runs to turn off the lights while Crystal snaps a few quick pictures to show the others, even goes as far as to transfer the journal entry to her phone. She ducks under the table as the door opens and a single person walks in.

Johnny creeps away from the light and hides behind a desk, far enough away so he wouldn't be seen. Crystal holds her breath as the person comes to the computer she was hiding under and pulls the cloak off. She pushes herself as close to the back of the desk as possible as the person sits down. Johnny stares at the things barely visible face, disgusted by what he saw.

It was either a person with a very bad skin condition... Or an alien.

* * *

Chase leads the way through the halls as if he'd been there many times before. They were in the middle levels, surronded by weapons, oddly shaped pods and the main area where people were patroling. The two kids crouch down low, behind boxes as they make up their mind of where to go. People in all black with bits of green had their faces fully covered and carried weird-looking spears. They didn't talk much and made weird noises every now and then.

"This is so weird." Ashley whispers, peeking up over a crate to see better in the near-dark room.

"Look what's in these boxes," Chase points into a fallen crate that had millions of M&M-sized bombs in it. "Ever seen something like that?"

"Nope."

The two of them drop to their knees and crawl away from their current hiding spot. They go behind stacks of boxes that could reach the ceiling and stand, running as quietly as possible. Ashley stops and focuses her camera on another open crate, flashing a quick picture before running off again. She does a full 360, unable to find Chase.

She kneels behind a box and spots him across the room, barely hidden behind the pods. She smacks her forehead and drags it down her face, unbelieving that he was being so obvious. She gets into runners postion and shoots Chase a glare as he waits for her. She waits until she doesn't see anyone else and sprints across the room as fast as she could. She dives into Chase as someone shoots a beam of light at her.

"Oh shit, go go go!" Ashley ducks as another blast of light is shot at her.

"Your horrible at stealth." Chase pulls her behind a stack of boxes and looks for a way out. There weren't many, considering all the laser-firing was causing attention.

Chase groans quietly and shoots a glare at Ashley, who in turn shrugs apologetically(that's what she was aiming for). Chase spots a gap in the crowd, then a big hole full of wires and thick cords. He gets Ashley to find it and deciedes to make her run first.

"Wait for it..." Chase waits for the last possible minute. "Now! Go!"

The two of them bolt through the thin gap, ducking any weapons that came at them. Ashley slides on her belly into the hole of cords and begins to free fall. She pulls many wires free, shocking herself in the process. She grabs onto a thick, grey cord and holds on tight. Her hands burn as she slides down, slowing to a stop. She looks up and sees Chase falling right after her. It was pretty dark, but she could see flashes of lights where he landed on wires that broke under his weight.

"Chase, grab a wire!" She calls out.

Chase angles himself and pushes off the wall and grabs onto the same cord Ashley was on. The two of them stop to catch their breaths, everything else falls silent(other than the whir of the many machines). Chase squints through the darkness, trying to make out some kind of exit. Or even how far they had to drop before reaching the ground.

"Up or down?" He asks Ashley.

"I say up, so we can get the heck out of here." Ashley clings tighter to the wire, her arm burning from a large cut she somehow got.

Chase's shoe and the bottom of his pants were singed off, having been hit by a blast of light. His leg blistered and stung, but he chose to ignore it until he got outside. He starts to inch slowly up the wire, not to sure if there was something else for him to grab on to. They begin their slow climb up, injuries and all.

* * *

Zeena and Jaime walk side by side through the halls. They were on the bottom levels, almost below ground. It was rather cold down here, but they didn't mind. Jaime clings tightly to Zeena's hand, being deathly afraid of the dark. Zeena, on the other hand, could care less about the dark. She all but had to drag Jaime through the halls when it got to dark.

There were various lights coming from rooms or signs usually marked "Caution" or "Keep Out" and occasionally "Exit". Zeena stops at a door with pure white light slipping from the cracks. She grabs the door handle and slowly cracks it open, peeking in to see.

"Zeena, be careful." Jaime whispers softly.

"Yeah, I know." Zeena whispers back, opening the door a bit wider. "What is _that?_"

"Wha...?"

"Nevermind..."

Zeena keeps walking, looking for something interesting so it wouldn't have been a waste of time. She pulls out a small, digital camera and opens another door at random. She peeks in and smiles at the weird, alien-looking beings. She snaps a picture, forgetting to take the flash off. The aliens whirl around and glare at her.

She slams the door shut and uses a charm to keep it shut. Jaime sighs and gives her a wary look, of which she returns with an apologetic one. The two go down another flight of stairs and find themselves in a well lit up garage. They duck behind one of the few cars in their as more aliens pass by. Zeena stares as one comes from in front, 2 behind them. She pulls Jaime into a closet, not having much luck. Not only was the closet pitch black, but it was filled with... something. It was wet and slimy and kept wriggling around.

Zeena covers Jaime's mouth and tries to calm her down, "Please shush, it's fine. It's just the dark, just the dark. Nothing scary in here, it's just the dark."

Jaime begins to hyperventilate and trying to open the door. Zeena struggles to keep the older girl still and quiet at the same time. She quietly pleads with her to be quiet as sounds form outside the closet. The Asgardian child holds the door shut as Jaime makes closer grabs, failing at keeping her quiet. The voices/sounds soon fade away and Zeena lets the closet door open. Jaime just about tramples her down in an attempt to get out the dark closet. Zeena attempts to crawl out, but something grabs her ankle and stops her. She looks back, eyes wide with horror.

"J-Jaime!" She squeaks.

Jaime takes one look at the large snake-like beast and screams. She turns to run away, but remembers the fact that Zeena was going to be eaten. She was torn between a friend and fear. She digs in the trunk of a car and finds an alien scepter. She aims it at the beast, her arms shaking with fear. Zeena curls into a ball as small as she could get, not wanting to get shot by her friend. Jaime fires wildly, the beast shrieking and dropping Zeena. The Asgardian slams the door shut and backs away.

Jaime shudders and looks at Zeena with pleading eyes, "Can we go now?"

"No, we haven't gotten any evidence!" Zeena protests, waving the camera in the air. "Besides, there's one place we still need to explore?"

"Let me guess... It's the door marked Caution?"

"No, it's the door glowing and has the word Danger."

"...Right..." She gulps.

Zeena leads the way this time, gripping the alien scepter tightly in her tiny hands. Jaime pulls open the door and hops back, just in case something tried to grab them again. Zeena laughs at her and begins to walk down the stairs, Jaime hesitantly following. The older girl stops and looks down.

"Zeena, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know."

They reach the bottom and stare at the... thing in front of them. It looked like a huge ship, but that's not what Jaime was staring at. She was horrified, she was trying not to scream. The thing in front of her terrified her, even though it didn't move. It was like a gigantic, bionic squid. It had metallic tentacles running up and down the walls, strewn across the floor, draped on the stairs. It's eye was closed, but it was huge. The entire head looked like it could fit an army.

"Way cool." Zeena whispers as she snaps a picture.

The flash surprises the bionic squid and wakes it right up. Zeena gives a small "oops" as the thing roars and attempts to grab them. Zeena grabs Jaime's hand and teleports them out before they became fish food. She loses her footing as she finds herself on the roof, tripping and falling to her knees.

"It's about time!" Ashley huffs. "Did you get any pictures?"

"Yes I did, and we should _really _find Johnny and Crystal." Zeena looks around nervously. "They're being chased by those alien things on the 5th floor."

"What? Why didn't you go get them?"

"Because I'm not a miracle worker!"

Ashley shoots her cousin a glare and takes a deep breath. She wanted to calm down before she said something to Zeena that would put them all in danger(i.e. Zeena blew up the roof and left them with the enemy just like last time). Chase steps up with a plan.

"Zeena, just go get them and teleport them up before we all die." He explains scarily calm.

"Fine... Whatever..." Zeena grumbles.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Natasha runs up to Chase and the others. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

The kids nod to Zeena, having decieded to let her explain in her special way. She comes forward and grins up at Natasha.

"We went on an adventure!" Zeena explains with complex hand movements to explain it. "We flew to this big, mysterious building full of aliens! We were like spies, we took pictures and got information and stuff! And all the aliens their were-"

"Whoa, slow down." Bruce plants a hand on Zeena's head. "Aliens?"

"Yeah, big, ugly looking aliens with weird tech...ten...tech-no-lo-gy!"

"...Anything else?"

"Yeah, they were thinking about some weirdo named Thanos!"

The adults all fall silent in their conversations, not even bothering to pretend not to care about Zeena's rambling. Especially Loki.

"Boy, does it pay to have a mind reader." Johnny sighs with a smile.

* * *

**Don't forget to review you guys! I worked hard on this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The kids sit at the kitchen table, chatting idly amongst themselves. Steve stood by the stove with a huge bowling pot of what he thought was an American classic-Hot Dogs. Ever since the kids came back home from their little "adventure" with their "evidence", the grown ups have been extremely busy. Steve felt like the kids would starve if no one remembered to cook for them... that or the house would burn down. So, he took it upon himself to cook.

"Lunch, is served." Steve lays plates down with hot dogs on them. He sets ketchup, mustard, relish and mayonaisse on the table for them. They couldn't do too much with that, could they?

"What is it?" Ashley frowns down at the food.

"A hot dog."

She slowly puts 2 and 2 together in her mind, staring in horror at Steve, then at the food. Zeena had a "WTF" look on her face, her mouth falling open in equal horror. The two Asgardian's couldn't believe what they just heard. They could finally agree on something.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Ashley screams.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING AND CRUEL!" Zeena pushes her food away.

"Huh?" Steve stares in confusion.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS EAT THIS!? DON'T YOU HAVE HEARTS!?" Ashley almost pushes her food off the table. "THOSE POOR DOGS!"

"HOW COULD YOU STEVE!" Zeena adds.

"Wait, what? Oh no, they're not _actual _dogs!" Steve finally realizes the problem. "Calm down, I can asure you no dogs were hurt in the makings of this food. Try it, I swear you'll like it."

Zeena nudges the wiener with her finger, still creeped out by the name of the supposedly good food. She picks it up and takes a bite, smiling a bit.

"Naw haf ba!" She announces with her mouth full of hot dog. She swallows and looks to her cousin. "Ashley, you've gotta try this!"

"What's in it?" Ashley asks, still reluctant to try.

No one answers, not wanting to ruin the experience of the Asgardians' first hot dog. Zeena notices this, but shrugs it off and takes another bite. Ashley sighs and takes a bite of the hot dog, smiling a bit at the new food. She's eaten better, but it was pretty good.

"Pretty good." She states boredly, adding ketchup and mustard to the food.

Chase sniggers, actually _wanting _to ruin the moment. Zeena looks up at him, staring at him that demanded an answer. She tips her head to the side and swallows her food, "What's so funny?"

"Do you _really _want to know what hot dogs are made of?"

"Yeah!"

He leans forward and whispers the answer in her ear. Zeena drops her hot dog, looking utterly disgusted. She dry heaves and runs out the room, screaming about how Steve was trying to "poison" her. Chase falls back in his seat, laughing his ass off. Johnny facepalms and finishes his hot dog.

"Steve, what's going on?" Bruce asks as he walks by.

"I fed the kids hot dogs... then Chance told Zeena what they're made of."

Ashley drops her hot dog, just from the way Steve said it. She made an oath never to eat Midgardian food again without knowing whats in it. She silently wonders if it'll make her sick. She shrugs and leaves the table to find something else entertaining to do... Which shouldn't be to hard in this building.

* * *

It was 10 o clock at night and the only light in the room came from the tiny computer screen they were "borrowing" from Tony. Crystal had found this really great game called _"Slender". _It looked pretty fun, and might even scare Chase. She always wanted to see the older boy get scared. The game was still downloading, so the kids talked in hushed whispers while they wait.

"Hah, I bet it's not even that scary." Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Watch you be the first one screaming..." Zeena whispers, hating her older cousins arrogance. People didn't seem to mind it as much as her.

"Guys, are we really suppose to be playing this?" Jaime whimpers, not a big fan of scary things.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Chase shrugs. "No harm done."

"Yeah, until you wet the bed when you have nightmares." Crystal teases.

He glares back at her, a thin blush on his cheeks, "I do _not _and _will not _wet the bed."

"Mmmhmm."

"Guys, stop arguing before we get caught." Johnny smacks them both on the head.

"I thought we were allowed to play the game though?" Zeena frowns in confusion.

"Maybe, just not this late."

"Ah..."

"Oh! It's done!" Crystal exclaims excitedly, her friends shushing her immediatly. "Sorry."

The word "Slender" fades onto the screen, then they kids stare into the computer simulated forest. Zeena claims the mouse to click on things when needed, Chase working the key board while the others watch in suspense. Small white letters on the screen tell them to find 8 pages... So they begin the search. And it immediatly brings up chaos, waking the whole house.

"DO _NOT _GO NEAR THE FENCE!" Crystal shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Chase huffs back.

"DON'T! DON'T STOP!" Jaime squeals.

"START WALKING!" Zeena snaps.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Chase gets irratated.

"Its in the big tree in the middle!" Johnny points.

"Yeah, but then you need to find 7 more." Zeena adds.

"No duh." Ashley rolls her eyes.

Things are silent for a few seconds as the get the first paper. They laugh a bit at each others reactions.

"Don't _ever _look behind you." Johnny jokes.

"Can't run away, he'll find me." Chase groans. "Does someone else wanna play?"

"You scared? _I'll _play." Ashley takes over the keyboard.

_**Timeskip...**_

"There might be one on the truck!" Jaime announces.

"Don't turn around!" Johnny scolds as Zeena attempts to do so.

"Sorry..." She murmurs.

The computer starts to fuzz over, the kids screaming dramatically. Lots of "no's" and "oh crap"s were heard.

"HOLD SHIFT!"

"AHHH!"

"HOLD SHIFT! HOLD SHIFT! AHHH!"

"HOLD SHIFT!"

"I AM!"

"HOLD IT HARDER!"

"RUN RUN RUN!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"HOLD SHIFT! HOLD SHIFT!"

"RUN!"

"HOLD SHIFT!"

"I'M HOLDING CAPSLOCK!"

"HOLD SHIFT YOU IDIOT!"

Tony peeks into the room and watches the kids with a smirk. He was sniggering softly, hoping they don't notice him.

"I TOLD YOU HIS LAPTOP SUCKS!" Ashley yells at Zeena.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" She snaps back.

Tony took offense about his laptop sucking.

"It's not blurry anymore..." Jaime comments.

"Why did it happen!?" Crystal stares intently at the screen.

"If you look up or stand still, Slender Man gets close to you." Johnny explains.

"BUT WHY!?"

"Turn around!" Zeena laughs.

"We gotta find the pages!" Chase huffs.

"WHERE ARE THE PAGES!?" Crystal snaps.

They fall silent as they look intently for more pages. Jaime screams and points at the scream.

"THERE HE IS! THERE HE IS!" She screams.

"QUICK, TURN AROUND!"

"RUN! RUUNNN!"

There's a bunch of random panicking and screaming as the make their person turn around and run. They lose track of where the camera's turning and end up closer to slenderman, freaking out even more. Tony starts to laugh louder, Clint joining him to see what all the screaming was all about. The laptop somehow becomes slammed shut next time they check, and everyones screaming.

"OH NOOO!"

"TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!"

"HOW!?"

"RUN! I FIXED IT!"

"HOW DO YOU TURN THE FLASH LIGHT-THE FLASH LIGHT ON!"

"HOLY SHIT, RUN!"

"RUN!"

"Right click for the flash light!"

"I am right clicking!"

"How'd we not die...?" Jaime questions.

"Don't look around!" Johnny warns.

"Dude... Your running at a tree." Zeena laughs at Ashley's bad computer skills.

"Shut up."

"Go slow... go very slow." Chase whispers.

They're quiet for, what? Like 10 seconds before something freaks them out again. Ashley randomly presses controls in hopes it would do something as her friends yell gibberish.

"WHAT TWISTED SOUL MADE THIS GAME!?" Crystal shouts.

"...Some guy...?" Zeena shrugs.

"I heard things get really intense when you like 4 pages in." Chase reveals.

They spot slender man again and start screaming and flipping out. Thor had joined the watching party and was laughing the hardest out of all of them. The camera fuzzes over again as the run wildly and blind to try and get away.

"Forget this, someone else play!" Ashley moves away from the controls.

"Zeena!" Chase points at said girl, who stares at him annoyedly.

"I can't do this, its to hard!" Ashley complains.

"Zeena! You can do it!"

"No I can't!" Zeena protests.

She takes the controls anyways and plays through until Jaime screams. Jaime screams for her to walk, the others overall freaking out. Loki peeks into the room and watches for a fwe minutes. He comes forward and sends an illusion of Slenderman into the room, walking up behind Chase who stood at the edge. Zeena squeals as she spots slenderman the same time the illusion catches everyone's attention.

_"Surprise, motherfucker." _The computer says, in perfect timing with the illusion.

The kids scream bloody murder and run away from the laptop, abandoning it on the desk. Their parents bust out laughing at the kids they just scared to death, holding their stomachs and gasping for air. The kids glare angrily at them for scaring them that much, yelling gibberish.

"The Slenderman will come for you next!" Crystal shouts.

...They never did find a second page...

* * *

**Oh man, this had been in my head forever! I HAD to do it XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_"What the...?" Zeena looks around slightly confused. _

_She had gone to sleep, and now she's in this dark abyss in the middle of nowhere. She figures she's dreaming, until she realizes she's the only one here. She walks around like a lost puppy until she comes to a rising cliff. She tries to use her telekinesis, but finds she can't anymore._

_"What's going on?" She asks out loud, a bit annoyed with the whole ordeal. "Where am I!?" _

_A guy wearing armor and a crown appears out of thin air, his skin lightly blue. Zeena whirls around, her hands out protectively._

_"Who are you?" She says, looking around nervously._

_"That is not important, Asgardian child." He states, a low growl to his voice. "What is important is that I request your assistance."_

_"I have a name." Zeena replies evenly. "I'd appreciate it if you called me by it."_

_"Watch your mouth, or it just might get sewn shut."_

_Zeena takes a hesitant step back, trying to figure away out of it. She figured she was dreaming at first... But this is different. It was kind of scary. She pinches her arm, proving she was wide awake._

_"Okay, this is just weird now." Zeena mutters. "How do I leave?"_

_She receives no reply, so she tries to look for some kind of exit. She finds none, of course. _

_"I have a task for you." The guy says._

_"I'm not gonna do it." She laughs, giving him the stupid-stare. "I'm 6, what in the world do you think I can do?"_

_"You can do a lot more than the average Asgardian 6 year old."_

_She smiles at the compliment, "Thanks!"_

_"You annoying pest, get over here." He growls. "Your getting your mouth sewn shut."_

_"GAH! Wait!" Zeena runs away. _

_"Nope, now it's getting nailed shut."_

_"Stop! Help!"_

_"No one can hear you scream in space."_

* * *

Zeena's scream wakes up the entire house. She bolts awake, clutching the sheets so hard her palms were bleeding. With her eyes wide, she slaps her hand over her mouth, searching for any trace of nails or thread. Her heart felt like it would beat right out her chest.

Loki flips the light on, caught off guard as Zeena leaps off the bed and clings to him. He picks her up and takes her to his own room.

"What's wrong?" He sits on his bed.

"Th-This guy, he tried to nail... Or sew my mouth shut."

"So you had a nightmare?" He says, a bit amused.

"No! It was worse than a nightmare, it was like it was actually happening!" Zeena looks around the room paranoid. "The guy was like, no one can hear you scream in space! But then I snapped out of it, a-and..."

"What did the place look like?" Loki asks, slightly worried.

"Uhh, pretty dark, kinda glowy. The guy was blue and had a bunch of armor on." Zeena gives him a funny look. "Why? Do you know where that place is? You do, don't you! Tell me!"

"...Go back to sleep." He shakes his head.

"I can't... I'm hungry."

Loki rolls his eyes and slings his child over the shoulder, carrying her to the kitchen. It was about 2 in the morning and everyone had gone back to sleep when Zeena went quiet. Said girl stanks and drinks milk while Loki warms up her Poptarts. She looks out the window and freezes, staring wide-eyed with fear. She drops her milk, the glass shattering on the floor around her. She couldn't take her eyes off the mutant.

"Zeena... Zeena!" Loki pops her head.

"Wha-!?" Zeena whirls around, stepping on glass.

"Your making a mess."

"Sorry..."

* * *

"What's with you screaming at 2 in the morning?" Ashley scowls.

"It was nothing, really." Zeena shrugs back. "Besides, what do you care?"

"Bitch."

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" Zeena, Jhonny, Jaime and Crystal all chime at once, pointing their fingers at Ashley.

"What?" Ashley gives them a strange look.

"You said a bad word!" Jhonny widens his eyes and points some more.

"So...?"

"Oooooh, your in trouble!" Zeena mimes Jhonny's look.

"Would you guys grow up?" Ashley sighs.

"I'll grow up... when I'm super old like 13."

"Hey, I'm not old!" Chase protests.

"Yu-huh." She sticks her tounge out.

"If anyone's old, it's like, Nick or someone! I am NOT old!"

"Suuure."

"Your just jealous because I get to stay up later than you."

"Shut up!"

Zeena laughs and skips over to Jaime, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I saw the coolest thing ever! Follow me, you've gotta see it."

Jaime gives her a questioning look, but nods and follows her. The others continued arguing.

"It's just a word, it doesn't hurt anyone!" Ashley raises her voice slightly.

"Doesn't matter, your not suppose to say it!" Jhonny snaps back.

Crystal leaps forward, throwing rabid punches at Chase. She screams nonsense about her age. Chase sticks his foot out to keep her away at a safe distance. Hearing all the commotion, Bruce comes to check it out. He scans the room, noting two missing kids.

"HEY!" He shouts over the kids.

They quickly quite down, in fear of him hulking out. They hold a stare off for a few seconds before Crystal ignores Bruce's existance and punches Chase where the sun don't shine. Chase shouts out in pain and tackles Crystal to the ground, punching her as hard as he could. Ashley took this as a chance to attack Jhonny, who in turn starts pulling her hair.

Bruce sighs and walks into the kitchen and grabs a pack of matches. He lights one and holds it up to the smoke detector. A loud siren goes off and water sprinklers rain water down on the kitchen, living room and most of the hallway. The kids shriek and flip out as they're soaked in ice cold water. Bruce goes to a control panel and shuts off the sprinklers.

"Now that I've gotten your attention... What's going on?" He asks calmly, yet firmly.

"We were just..." Chase scoots away from Crystal.

"Talking." Ashley chimes. "Talking very loudly."

"Uh-huh." Bruce raises his eyebrow. "Looks more like you were fighting."

"Maybe a _little_." Crystal laughs nervously.

"Right. I could care less about that... but I'm more worried about where the two little ones dissapeared off to."

The kids stop and look around, surprised to find, in fact, they were missing 2 little ones. Zeena and Jaime to be exact.

"Uh-oh..." Crystal mutters.

* * *

Zeena points at the newest Iron Man suit, fresh and ready to go. Jaime gives her an uneasy look, as if to say "Will we get in trouble?" Zeena shakes her head no and sneaks up to the suit.

"I call top." She grins.

"Okay..." Jaime takes off the upper legs, using only the lower legs because of her height.

Zeena gets on her shoulders and lets JARVIS do the rest of the work. The two girls stand wobbily in the suit, slowly figuring out the controls.

"Okay, take a step!" Zeena figures out the helmet controls, happy to see the Iron Man suit was rather light.

"Uhhh..." Jaime jerks the foot free of the magnetic field and walks around the room like a kid just learning to walk.

"Great, now, um... JARVIS? Start the, uh, rockets?"

**_"Denied. You two shouldn't be in this suit."_** The robotic butler replies.

"Oh, forget you JARVIS. We'll do it ourselves." Zeena picks up some blueprints and makes the helmet go up a bit so she could read.

Jaime grunts and groans, trying to keep the suit steady.

"I got it!" Zeena presses a button, the suit shifting around a bit.

Jaime suddenly has much more space, a blue screen appearing in front of her. Zeena laughs as she opens the sky light.

"Now, let's fly!" Zeena cheers.

Jaime smiles softly and messes around with the blue screen until she finds a way to activate the rockets. The fly through the air wildly, laughing and screaming at the same time. They find their way to New York, accidently slamming through an office building and coming out the other side.

"SORRY!" Zeena yells back as they continue to soar. "Jaime, turn the boots down some!"

"Sorry!" Jaime lowers the power enough so they could hover.

_**"I have alerted Tony of your theivery."**_JARVIS suddenly announces.

"Your no fun, JARV's." Zeena groans. "Where do you wanna go, Jaime?"

"The zoo." Jaime says in a slightly louder tone than her usual.

"The zoo?"

"The zoo!" She laughs.

"That's the spirit!" Zeena pumps her fist in the air, shooting up an energy blast out the suit. "...Whoops."

"At least you didn't hit anything?"

Jaime quickly turns up the boosters and lets Zeena guide them to the zoo. She suddenly regrets it as Zeena hits another building, not going through this one. Zeena groans and shake it off, blasting a hole through the building and flying through it.

"_Zeena!_" Jaime looks through the suits camera, horrified. "Your gonna hurt someone!"

"Don't worry, I'm being perfectly safe!"

"Safe is not blasting holes in buildings!"

"It is when your in an Iron Man suit!" Zeena shoots guns at the streets below, causing a huge wreck.

"Don't make me turn this suit around!"

"That one was an accident, I swear!"

They make it to the zoo, more or less causing minimum destruction. Zeena manages to land safely and walks around the zoo boredly. People point and stare at the Iron Man suit, unsure what to do. He was a hero... but he destroyed a bunch of stuff.

_**"Auto pilot start."**_

"What the heck, JARVIS!?" Zeena frantically tries to override the autopilot

"Not cool, JARVIS." Jaime whines.

**_"Battery Low."_ **

"Oh, come on!"

They crash land in the house just as the battery runs out, leaving the two girls stuck in the suddenly heavy suit. JARVIS takes the suit apart, leaving the two of them staring up at a very pissed Tony and a very annoyed Nick.

"Uh... JARVIS made us do it." Zeena quickly says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Avengers base lay in ruins, the parents and other various workers nowhere to be seen. The children stand in the wreckage, a majority of them angry beyond imagination. Crystal sat by Jaime, comforting and calming the small girl while Jhonny paced and fretted about how much trouble they were in.

Zeena backs away, "I... I didn't mean..."

"You never mean to do _anything_!" Ashley snaps.

"I-I didn't think-"

"Hah, that's nothing new! You not thinking?" Chase grabs Zeena by her hair. "Do you think this is funny? Did you think you weren't gonna get in trouble for this?! Do you see what you've done?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Zeena yells back, on the brink of tears.

"Sorry just won't cut it this time. We were finally left alone, and what do you do? You somehow destroy everything! What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Zeena pulls free and turns it face her shy friend. "You believe me, right Jaime? You know I wouldn't do this on purpose!"

"U-Uh... Well... I don't know, Zeena." Jaime looks down at the ground.

"What do you mean, _**'you don't know'**_?"

"I-I mean, I watched you-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Zeena screams, advancing on Jaime. "I thought you were my friend-"

"You don't have any friends, idiot." Ashley snapped, shoving Zeena to the ground.

"Yes I do! Jaime is... Jaime's my friend!"

"Everyone hates you!"

"No everyone doesn't!"

"Yes everyone does! No one even wants you here!"

"Daddy wants me!"

"Your 'daddy' is stuck with you!"

Jhonny snaps away from his pacing, giving Ashley a concerned look, "Ash, that's kinda harsh."

"Shut up, freedom boy." Ashley growled.

Zeena stood shocked for a moment. "Th-That's not true! Daddy loves me!"

"Oh, he loves you? Then why does he never spend time with you like all the other dads? Read you a book? Pay attention to you?"

"Shut up!"

"He doesn't care about you, you could leave right now and he wouldn't think twice of it!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Zeena frantically rubbed at her eyes. "Y-Y-Your lying!"

Ashley shoved her again, "No one loves you! Everyone hates you!"

"Ash!" Jhonny said louder this time.

Zeena stood in complete silence, her body trembling noticeably. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing but a choked cry came out. She looked around at everyone. Chase and Ashley glared daggers at her, Crystal seemed rather uncaring, Jaime looked guilty and Jhonny... Had the same look as always-Pity. And it pissed her off.

"I hate you guys," She whispered before jumping into the air and flying away as fast as she could.

Ashley crosses her arms and kicks over a piece of rubble, muttering under her breath. Jhonny comes up to her, a look of authority in his eyes.

"That was completely uncalled for, Ashley." Jhonny said. "I know your mad and all, but Zeena is still just a kid,"

Ashley simply rolled her eyes.

The 5 remaining children snap to attention as a helicopter lands in front of them. The slowly stand, Chase stepping forward to explain. The helicopter blades slowly stop spinning as Nick steps out, veins pulsing in his head.

"I knew you brats couldn't be trusted!" Nick snapped.

"What did you guys do?!" Natasha steps up to Chase. "And you'd better explain fast."

"Zeena lost her mind and destroyed the base." Chase said simply. "She threw a tantrum and left."

"You can't blame Zeena for everything,"

"But she did do it!" Crystal adds, throwing her hands up.

"I know Zeena isn't your favorite person, but that doesn't mean you get her in trouble." Clint said, still unbelieving that only Zeena did this.

"Dad, she did do this!" Jhonny pulls on Steve's hand. "You've gotta believe us!"

Bruce picked up Jaime, "Did Zeena really do this, honey?"

Jaime swallows hard and nods, a pang of guilt in her chest.

"Wait, so where is the little brat now?" Tony questioned.

"I dunno." Chase shrugged.

* * *

Zeena walks through the streets of New York, gritting her teeth and grumbling nonsense under her breath. The child felt dejected, sad and angry. She starts crossing the street without looking, glancing up at the last minute as a truck comes barreling towards her.

With an angry scream, she uses telekinesis to lift the truck and throw it into the nearest building. She snarls gibberish as people point and scream. She punches another car, lifting it up and throwing it at a group of people. She stomps down the street with tears streaming down her face.

Police cars zoom towards her and surround her in a circle formation. Men and woman step out their cars, guns pointed at Zeena.

"Put your hands where I can see you! You are under arrest!"

"GO AWAY!" Zeena screeches.

She jumps up into the air, high above New York. Gun shots go off, but she ignores any bullets that pierce her skin. She drops down and punches the ground, destroying the area completely.

She stands up straight and looks around, wiping her eyes again. A female cop aims her pistol at Zeena and shoots her in the back. Zeena screams again, whipping around and using telekinesis to throw a chunk of broken concrete at the lady.

She shudders and flicks her fingers forward, making any bullets float out of her. She continues walking, until she is shot again. As she turns around, Iron Man swoops down and tackles her. He manages to knock to the wind out of her and bring her up into the air with him.

"Let me go! Put me down, stupid Midgardian!" Zeena yells, landing useless punches on the armor.

"No can do, kiddo." He rolled his eyes, tucking her under his arm.

Zeena thrashed her arms and legs in vain, the suited man having her in a tight hold. He takes her to Stark Tower, the newly found Avengers base.

**(Later that night)**

Jaime sat alone in her new room playing with her dolls. She was quiet as per usual, having ignored the many high tech gadgets that were all around the building. She had a nice view of the streets below and loved the quietness.

She flinches and ducks behind the bed when someone suddenly enters the room.

"It's just Steve," He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi... Hi, Steve." Jaime slowly stood up.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"...it depends." Jaime sat in the bed, grabbing a cookie off the plate.

"I need you to tell me what exactly happened with Zeena today." He said slowly.

Jaime shifted uncomfortably, her eyes immediately going to the floor. She nibbles nervously on her cookie as she recalls what happened earlier that day. She looks up and motions for Steve to lean towards her.

"She just... Zoned out all of a sudden." Jaime whispered. "Then, she started screaming and destroying things. She was running around the house kept saying 'Leave me alone' over and over again."

"Is... Is that all?"

"Yeah... Don't tell anyone, okay?" Jaime said.

"Alright, I promise I won't." Steve stood and started to leave.

Jaime twiddled her fingers nervously. She took a deep breath and called out slightly louder, "It's not Zeena's fault she started destroying the town, Ashley started yelling at her and being really mean." She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and hid behind a pillow.

Steve nodded and silently left.


End file.
